Loving
by sonic.last
Summary: There isn't any lame with Conan and Ayumi so I just wanted to make a quick one.


**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. I haven't wrote a story in a while so I look at all the rated M stories in Detective Conan and I didn't see one with Ayumi and Conan so I'm going to write one myself before returning to my other story. I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Ayumi stared down at the boy who was laying unconscious, he had just gotten out of the operating room. She stared at his face which was peaceful, he had lost a large amount of blood and had a blood transfusion, luckily she had the same blood type as him. She was soscared after he suddenly lost consciousness, she knew he was hurt and lost some blood, but she didn't know it was that bad. Ran was gone he choose her over Ran, he could had saved Ran and let her die, but he didn't and she didn't know why. She knew he loved Ran, but what she didn't understand was why he saved her. The building was on fire and she was tripped in the same room with Ran, a bomb had went off and it did a lot more damage to Conan then everybody else. He was the closest to the explosion even through he was injury badly he search the flaming building to fine her. When he did find her he was covered in dirt and blood which was his own, She was stuck under a piece of wood and Ran was stuck too. They both cried his name when he enter the room which was covered in smoke, he had stood there for a while staring at the two girls. He knew he had to saved one of them, Ayumi had stopped yelling his name, she knew he love Ran there was no way he would let her die in a burning building. What he did had surprise her instead of heading toward the love of his life he ran to her, picking the pick of wood up and tossing it to the side. He helped her up and out of the building as should as they left the building had collapse. Conan had dropped to the floor and was taken away by the ambulance.

"This is all my fruit." She cried into her hands. If she didn't tell him to come with her then he would of been okay. She felt something warm against her cheek, turning her head she seen the boy's deep blue eyes staring into hers.

"Why are you blaming yourself, I choose you you know?" He smile, his trademark smile. Ayumi stared at him as he sit up in the bed, his glasses rested on the stand beside his bed. She noticed the upset look on his face, he wasn't happy and he was trying to hide it from her.

"Conan-Kun." He turn his head to look into her eyes, she narrowed her eyes as sure as their eyes lock. "What's wrong?" She asked him in a sweet voice.

"What are you talking about, Ayumi-chan?" He give her a lost look which she knew was fake.

"Don't lie to me! I know your lying, Your wishing you didn't pick me over Ran-neechan!" Ayumi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No!" He yelled before he start to cough, his wounds burning. Ayumi was at his side the moment he start coughing, rubbing his back. "I just need to think a little, I been feeling odd around you lately... I just don't understand the feeling I feel when I'm next to you." He said in a soft voice.

Ayumi stared at him with wide eyes, she rubbed the back of her head while a light blush appeared on her face. "Conan-Kun..."

He avoiding making eye contact as he rubbed his wrist. "I don't know who I'm trying to fool, It's now obvious to me." He smiled before looking the girl in the eye. "Ayumi-Chan I lo-" The door to the room opened, interrupting their moment.

"Umm...Visiting hours is over Miss... I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse said in a soft voice.

"Let her stay." Conan spoke in a soft voice. "I promise that she won't leave this room." He smiled at the young nurse who blush in response, Ayumi notice that his smile always did have that effect on young women.

"Um... Okay just don't talk to loud." She smiled before closing the door. Ayumi turn to look at the boy in the bed, he smiled slightly before patting the side of the bed.

"Get in." He ordered, Ayumi blush slightly before climbing into the bed beside him. The first thing she felt once she was beside him was how warm he was, she moved closer to him trying to get warmer.

"Conan-Kun?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" He looked at the girl with the corner.

"Why are you so warm?" She asked with a smile while she wrapped her arms around him.

He gave her a annoyed look with a blush on his face. "How I'm suppose to know that?" He smiled slightly, looking over at the girl who already was fast asleep. He smiled before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Conan was woke by the sound of his room door being opened, he sat up slowly, trying not to wake the girl who was beside him. He turn his head just to see Haibara face which had a smirk on it. "Oh my, you two did a lot of making up last night." She tense.

"Nothing happen Ai-chan and you know it." He folded his arms across his chest while the girl kissed his forehead. He stared at her, used to this happening ever now and then.

"You should be more careful you could of died." Haibara smiled at him, sitting beside his bed.

"Well I'm sorry if I scared you, but I couldn't let her die." He rubbed Ayumi hair. "I know your going to think I'm crazy, but this girl had stolen my heart. I tried to tell myself that I was just losing my mind, but that wasn't really helping and I knew i was lying to myself." He smiled.

"Aww..I guess my dream of you giving me pleasure is never gonna happen." Haibara smirked at his red face, he follow her eyes and found where they were looking. His face got redder, as he tried to cover his erection.

"Ai-chan that's not funny, why did you have to say that? Do you know how long it take for one of these to go away?" Conan blinked now getting a full view of Haibara's cleavage, he stopped himself from grabbing a hand full of her.

"I meant it, detective and if I can't have that then I at least deserve a message. So get to it before Ayumi-chan get up." Haibara spoke in a serious tone even going so far to pull down her shirt revealing her hard nipples. "Hurry up."

Conan stared at her for a moment or two before grabbing one of her breast, pitching the nipple. He then grabbed the other one rubbing it in a circular motion, Haibara moan loudly. "You like to get down to business."

"Well, you do deserve something." He spoke still rubbing the girls breast. "And this also explains why you isn't wearing a bra." Haibara blushed slightly before moaning louder when he took on of her nipples in his mouth, rubbing his tongue around it and suck on it hard. Conan erection now growing, Haibara grip onto the bed tighten, moaning loudly.

"Ai-chan?" Ayumi spoke in her sleep which made the two slip apart, a sucking sound was made from Conan pulling away. Haibara quickly pulled her shirt up, now looking at the girl who was getting up. She looked at Haibara while she sat up. "Why was you making so much noise?"

Haibara looked at Conan for a answer, but he didn't have one. "This detective had a erection." She spoke watching as Ayumi blush, Conan quickly grabbed the pillow covering his erection. He blushed red.

"It's a guy thing, we have one whenever we wake up." He folded his arms. "Anyway, I don't have a home anymore, so where am I going to go when I get out today?" Conan asked, looking at the two, just then the nurse came into the room. In her hands was a piece of paper.

"You don't need to worry about where you will be staying." The nurse spoke, blushing slight while she stared into his eyes. "It seem that the person who was watching after you wanted you to live with the Yoshida's." Ayumi smiled, she remember overhearing Ran and her mom talking about it.

"I see, okay. Thanks." He smiled at the nurse which made her blush again.

"Your welcome." She spoke walking out the room with her heart racing. "When did young men become so hot?" She asked herself.

"Well that answer your question." Haibara spoke, standing to her feet. "Well I have to go." She spoke her nipples still hard under her shirt. "I'll see you later 'magic fingers.'" She smirked at his blush before walking off.

* * *

Conan had been out of the hospital for a while now and was caught staring at Ayumi one when she smiled at him. Ayumi mother kept watching him and following his ever move, he was sick of it, it wasn't like the moment she leave he was going to make a move on Ayumi.

"Where's Conan-kun?" Mitsuhiko asked, looking at the others. "We have homework to do."

"Conan went to his room, he don't even talk to me anymore. He just come home, looks at my mom then go's to his room. The only time I see him is when he come out to get something to eat." Ayumi looked at the door that she knew was lock. "I think my mom did something that upset him."

"She did." Haibara spoke, looking at Ayumi. "He told me that he was staring at your beautiful face, amazing blue eyes, flew less skin and heart warming smile." Ayumi blushed red. "He said he stared to long and now your mom treats him like he's a dog in heat, he did try to talk to her, but she didn't understand. He told me that he don't give a fuck anymore and that he didn't want to see her face anymore." Haibara inform the others, Ayumi stood walking toward Conan's door. Haibara smiled "Go get your man." She whispered lowly to Ayumi.

Ayumi knocked on Conan's door. "Get the fuck away from my door!" Conan yelled from the other side. "Ayumi I know it's you and I'm not opening the door!"

"Conan open the door before I break it down!" Ayumi yelled from the other side, she was about kick it down when he opened the door. He grabbed her arm pulling her into the room before closing the door. Ayumi stared at him as he walked next to the wall, pressing his back against it. She notice that he was sweating and that he had no shirt on, his muscles out now. That explain what he was doing whenever he locked himself in the room.

"What do you want Ayumi?" He stared at her as he lower his head.

"Ai-chan told me what you thought about me." Ayumi spoke softly. "Conan do you love me?" She asked hope in her voice.

"Yes Ayumi I love you." He narrowed his eyes. "But from what your mother said tell me that I don't deserve you. She said th-"

"Fuck what she say!" Ayumi yelled, now clearly upset. "I love you too Conan and no body is going to change that!" She yelled, holding her hand in front of her chest.

Conan stopped to stare into her eyes, they stood still for a few moment before he close the distance in between them. His breath hit her face, making her blush as he came closer. Their lips met in a kiss full with passion. This made Ayumis legs weak, she was about to collapse when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ayumi now fall back hit the bed, which stopped the kiss. She sat up before tossing her shirt to the side, locking lips with the boy against. Her hands pull at his belt, she start to pull down his zipper when he grabbed her hand.

"Ayumi stop." His voice failed him, he knew it should of been strong, but he wanted to show her how much he love her. "If we do this then your mom will think I'm really am a dog." He tried to avoid looking her in the eyes, but he failed. He locked eyes with the girl as she pull down his pants.

"But I want this just as much as you." She smiled. "Plus It's not like I'm going to tell my mom anyway." She looked down at his erection, she was more then surprise by it size. She remember hearing Haibara man lower aura is usually 5 inches and that big was 8. Ayumi was sure that his was about a foot, she grabbed his huge penis with her small hands and start to message it. Conan moan lightly as she start to speed up, Ayumi remove her bra to use her breast to message it. She kept going when she realized that his moan had died down slightly, she didn't like that. She thought about what to do and found the answer she quickly surrounded his peniswithher mouth, it went far down her throat which made her gag. Conan jumped the moment she did this.

"Ayumi!" He yelled in surprise, he knew he was about to cum, he tried to warn her, but couldn't. "Arhhh!" He screamed as he cummed in her mouth, Ayumi felt it make it way down her throat which made her cough when her mouth was now longer around his penis. He felt bad for the girl, now rubbing her back with a finger inside of her. Ayumi now had her head on his shoulder as he push another finger inside of her, she moan lower. He was moving his fingers around inside her in a fast pace which made her sliver. She came shortly, now panting with red cheeks.

She pushed the boy down, crawling up top of him. She lower herself on his penis, biting her fist as she did so. She felt it fully inside of her, it hurt. She could feel Conan hands rubbing her back side, he moved a a little which made her groan from pain. He looked at her face seeing the pain expression. "Why wont you try moving Ayumi?"

Ayumi looked at him while she tried to move, it still hurt. She moved up and down slowly, as her sex became wet, she felt Conan's peins getting harder. She no long felt pain as she spread up as fast as she could, his penis now deep within her. Conan grabbed her ass tight and start to thrust into her, hard and fast. Ayumi start to suck on his lips as he thrust into her, she bit his lower lip trying to stop herself from screaming. Ayumi walls was tight around him, very tight. It felt good, he tried to let her control it, but he couldn't wait any long. He had to take control before he lost his mad. He felt himself about to Conan, he knew Ayumi had already came from the scream she did and she was soon going to cum again. He felt it coming and he couldn't stop it, he came in her hard. It came dripping out along with her juices.

Ayumi now laid on his chest half-asleep. "I love you Conan."

"I love you too." And with that they fell to sleep still with Conan inside of her.


End file.
